


within tolerance

by ysjx520



Category: clamp 黑法
Genre: M/M, clamp 黑法 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520
Relationships: clamp 黑法 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	within tolerance

是小伙伴同梗不知道第几波作案。  
原梗图片“黑钢X法伊高中的时候有一次玩大冒险，就是要两个直男装同性恋，先退缩的人就算输。而我和另外一个男生都很固执，谁也不想输给谁。  
现在我们已经结婚14年了，每天同床共枕，还收养了一个女儿。如果他再不退缩，我就要怀疑他真的是同性恋了。”  
Cp：黑钢X法黑钢X法伊（翼 年代记）  
但基本设定还是在次元记的背景里（？  
极度OOC 成山私设 

“你会按我说的做三次。”法伊说。  
“这是第三回哦。”

【他的笑在今天依旧也是一张无法击穿的面具。只有最敏锐的人才能捕捉住面具下一闪而过的绝望。  
黑钢以为自己是一个从来都不会后悔的人。  
成为知世公主的部下的时候没有。  
为了救法伊不惜让他成为吸血鬼而付出自己作为饵的代价也没有。  
不顾咒印杀死阿修罗王的时候没有。  
为了救法伊自断手臂的时候也没有。  
但是此时此刻，他真切地感受到后悔。  
也不知道到底是后悔加入这场残酷的游戏，还是更早以前的某次酒后，太过轻易就和金发的魔法师打了个赌。】

“你今天不学我说话改成擅自加内心独白了是吗。”  
黑钢恼怒地捏住白摩可拿。  
法伊依旧在旁边不知死活地帮腔：“哎呀，黑大人这是害羞了嘛。摩可拿这说得不是挺不错的嘛，到时候出黑p你的个人中心志指日可待呢♪~”  
“是呀~如果我们的生活是一本漫画的话这些情节听起来简直是时代的眼泪的存在了呢~”  
“所以黑玲到底选真心话还是大冒险呀~”  
“都给我闭嘴！”  
听到法伊说“真心话”的时候，围坐在旁边的少年和少女一齐红了脸。  
一部分原因自然是因为他们今天喝了不少酒。但更重要的是，在5分钟之前的游戏里，他们选择了真心话，在历经种种苦难之后终于互相倾诉了彼此的心意。  
即使周围的人都一眼就能看明白他们是天选命定并互相倾慕着对方。  
“终于说出来了呢~”摩可拿欢快地越过他们的头顶，就像它之前每一次舞cp的时候那样。  
“年轻真好啊。”法伊也笑着继续用那种批发波浪线的语气说：“就连告白都这么真诚又有仪式感。不像讨厌的大人，明明心里喜欢得要命，但就是无法宣之于口呢，真是自以为是啊。”  
他说这话的时候，黑钢正好站在他旁边，闻言就是一愣，一副有被内涵到的表情。他皱了皱眉头，似乎是想开口解释什么，法伊却岔开了话题：“轮到你啦！真心话还是大冒险~”  
摩可拿配合地投射地投射出侑子的影响。  
于此同时黑钢冷酷地一拳砸向法伊的头顶。  
“黑噗好过分~明明答应了人家要认真地一起玩真心话大冒险，你是要违背我们的赌约吗？”法伊假装哭哭啼啼。  
“谁知道你会把最后一个要求用在这么无聊的事上啊！”黑钢的怒气值瞬间又飙了一格：“还有谁知道那个魔女会提出什么奇怪的要求！”

小樱的脸上泛着可爱的红晕。她犹豫了一会儿，还是拉了拉身旁的小狼，问：“为什么法伊先生每次都知道这样开玩笑会惹黑钢先生生气还会挨揍，但他还是继续一直这样做啊？”  
小狼：“……可能这就是父母爱情吧。”

“烦死了！”黑钢一挥手，一副破罐破摔速战速决的架势：“大冒险。”  
魔女的脸上浮起一个高深莫测的笑容。  
“那么就请你们两个假装是homo互相告白吧。”  
她的手指点了点魔法师和忍者所在的方向。  
“谁先受不了的话，就输了哦。”

法伊笑嘻嘻地“诶”了一声。  
黑钢捏碎了手里的杯子。  
“谁他妈能受得了啊！”

“不要为难孩子他爸啦，魔女小姐。”法伊低下头，抹了一把眼角并不存在的眼泪，“一切都是我的错，所有代价都由我来支付承担。是时候让他回日本国找个好女人结婚开启新生活了啊。”  
“就是可怜了孩子们呜呜呜……”  
摩可拿也在他肩头垂泪。被硬cue的孩子们也乖乖地配合着他的即兴演出。  
“你倒是入戏挺快的啊！喂！ 不要把我说得像个负心渣男一样！”  
“所以黑大人是认输了吗？”法伊敛了笑，抬眼看着黑钢。可能因为他习惯了一直笑，每次只要他稍微认真一点，黑钢就会下意识地比平时也更注意他一些。  
而他这次看着他的眼神，竟然有那么点挑衅的意思。  
然而这个眼神也只是维持了数秒。  
法伊笑着叹了口气，对他求饶：“这次不要再揉我的头啦，真的好疼。”  
但他习以为常的暴击并没有如约而至。黑钢沉默了一会，随后像是下了什么决心似的站了起来。  
“不就是想玩游戏吗，我奉陪就是了。”黑钢本就身形高大，站起来更是带着一股强者独有的威压。法伊在他背后，抬眼就看见他宽厚的脊背。他确信这是自己可以倚靠的地方，但他至今依然不敢。  
因为倚靠意味着卸下面具，缴械投降，把所有的脆弱和伤疤都暴露给他看。  
他不敢。

他看见黑钢拎起摩可拿，把它丢进小樱的怀里。  
“你们可以睡了，”他听见他说道，语气里是不容置喙的强硬。  
“我和你们的妈还有事要谈。”

从来不开玩笑的人开一次玩笑，杀伤力真的好大啊。  
法伊这样想。他猜那两个孩子和摩可拿也和他想得一样。不然他们也不会落荒而逃似的回到房间里并关上了门。  
而自己则像是个傻瓜一样红着脸呆在原地。  
“不是很喜欢这样开玩笑吗？怎么不答应我了？”造成这一切的罪魁祸首正单手把他压在墙角，似乎是意图对严刑拷打。  
“你是不是真的生气了……”法伊有点心虚。  
他平时乐于逗黑钢炸毛不假，但这样的黑钢他从来没有见过。和之前每一次生死关头为了保护他做出惊人举动的时候也不尽相同。黑钢一直都在追寻强大，而他也的确做到了——他的每一个举动都饱含力量与果断，就算是他独有的温柔也会带着让人不容拒绝的笃定。  
但现在的黑钢是平静的。  
平静地直视着他的眼睛，平静地和他讨论问题。  
平静地似乎真的在玩这一场愚蠢的游戏。  
“闭上眼睛。”他命令。  
法伊遵从了他。  
于是他得到了一个汹涌的吻作为奖励。  
法伊只觉得黑钢的气息铺天盖地地将自己包裹了起来。和吸食黑钢的血的感觉是殊途同归的，黑钢的气息侵袭了他每一根血管和神经，纵使他有通天的魔力也无力抵抗。  
法伊下意识就想挣脱开这个吻。  
这感觉并不是不好，而是太好了。好到他不知道自己这样生来就给人招致不幸的人，是否有资格去拥有，又是否能承受有朝一日失去它的代价。  
如果再这样下去的话可不妙啊，他心想。  
那他的强大与温柔，就会成为他永远也不可能和魔女去交换的昂贵代价。

但是黑钢没给他逃开的机会。  
这个魔法师，一开始只是他被按头的旅行伙伴。但不知道从什么时候开始，对自己而言他早就不仅仅是一个伙伴的存在了。  
这个金发混蛋有着比大多数人都强大的魔力， 更多惹怒他的小花招，更好看的笑容。  
以及比大多数人都单薄的安全感。  
但是为了他，黑钢愿意付出最沉重的代价，也愿意打破最严苛的规则。  
他们的喘息交融在一起。世界上并不存在偶尔，有的只是必然，下面发生的事情是顺理成章的，他们都心知肚明。  
黑钢的利刃对他发起进攻的时候，法伊觉得每个世界里的魔法阵都在他身下绽开也不过如此了。巨大的欢愉和满足感明明这样短暂，却还是像想要倾尽一切弥补他们一路的苦难一样喷薄开来。他们的交合在这一刻被赋有了应有的意义，是命定的仪式，也是每一天打打闹闹的平凡日常。

结束的时候黑钢在他耳边停留片刻，低声地说：“有些事情，我以为大人之间不用说得那么清楚。但为了避免你胡思乱想，我还是说清楚比较好。”  
他起身，盯着法伊已经泛红的眼角，认真地说：“我的确和知世公主有过约定，我一定会回到日本国去。”  
法伊迟疑了一下，复又狡黠地笑了起来：“如果你是想和我告白，那我建议你说话不要大喘气，一次性说完，不然容易引起不必要的误会。”  
黑钢深吸一口气，努力忍耐住想要殴打他的冲动，继续说：“少废话。是你自己先来招惹我的，既然喊我孩子他爸，就给我乖乖地跟着一家之主到天涯海角，和我一起好好的生活。”

他像是后知后觉，脸上也泛起些许红色：“这样你总听得懂了吧。”  
法伊真心地露出一个微笑。  
“听懂啦，黑钢。”他回答。

“就是你说这样的话，果然还是觉得很ooc呢！”  
“你这个混蛋能不能适可而止啊，”黑钢把手覆在他的头上，破天荒地没有用力揉疼他。“难得你正经喊一次我的名字。”  
“不行，大冒险还没有结束哦。”  
法伊心安理得地躺入他的怀里。  
“我喜欢你的名字，它听起来像我孩子他爸一样。”  
—End—


End file.
